


В Чертогах Мандоса

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке "...а пусть Двалин вернёт Торина с того света. Отобьёт, отмолит, приведёт за руку - как угодно".</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Чертогах Мандоса

Густой белесый туман клубился между мощными серокаменными колоннами Залов Мандоса, скрывая собой входы и выходы, и постепенно таял в необозримой вышине. Феар ушедших из мира живых призрачными тенями скользили из одного зала в другой, не нарушая торжественного безмолвия.

Владыка Мандоса Намо в своей бесплотной ипостаси незримо парил под сумрачными сводами, поглощенный созерцанием грядущих судеб мира, когда резкий звук ритмичных ударов металла о камень привлек его внимание к главному входу. Затем раздались шаги. Тяжелые, уверенные, они приближались, все звонче впечатываясь в каменные плиты, и вскоре под величественной аркой портала появился один из племени, созданного Ауле. Судя по отсутствию половины волос на голове и воинственно топорщащейся бороде — мужского пола. Хотя, кто его знает — Ауле тогда знатно с ними намудрил.

Намо как сегодня помнил тот день, когда подошел к концу отведенный срок первых из творений Ауле, и озадаченный кузнец, хорошо известный среди валар привычкой сначала делать, а потом думать, заявился в его Чертоги просить за свои создания.

— Ты же всех у себя собираешь: и эльфов, и людей, и этих... полуросликов.  
— Ни люди, ни хоббиты в Мандосе не задерживаются, у них свое посмертие. А феар эльфов отправляются сюда волей Эру. Про гномов речи не было.  
— Ну так, — Ауле растерянно поскреб в затылке, — жалко же. Живые все-таки. То есть, уже нет, но все равно...  
— Ты их создал — ты и думай.  
— Слушай! — Ауле просветлел лицом. — А ты им пару залов выдели, а дальше мои сами все обустроят, тебе и беспокоиться ни о чем не придется, а?

Намо тогда повелся на умильно-просящий взгляд, предоставил гномам Залы с отдельным входом — и что? Не прошло и двух веков, как он успел пожалеть о своем добросердечии. В отличие от бесплотных эльфийских феар, гномы, как оказалось, в посмертии не слишком отличались от своего земного воплощения. В результате сквозь толстые каменные стены то и дело просачивался радостный визг скрипок, залихватское треньканье флейт и оглушительный барабанный бой в сопровождении нестройного хора зычных гномьих голосов; гигантские печи пыхали жаром, и без перебоя стучали молотки. Намо не выдержал и воззвал к Ауле.

— Слушай, ну когда этот бедлам прекратится уже? — Он обратил страдальческий взор на первопричину своих несчастий.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы гномы не пели? — искренне удивился Ауле.  
— А они не могут это делать на трезвую голову?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы гномы не пили? — еще больше удивился Ауле.  
За стеной что-то мощно громыхнуло, и тут же раздался ликующий рев сотен глоток. Намо мысленно застонал.  
— Но хоть от этого ты можешь меня избавить?!  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы гномы не работали? — совсем удивился Ауле, и Намо сдался. Он окружил гномьи Залы непроницаемой завесой, не пропускающей оттуда звук, свет и самих обитателей.

Так что появление в Тронном Зале одного из этих созданий было весьма неожиданным. Но главное — пришедший гном был возмутительно живым! Не совсем, конечно: живым в Мандосе делать нечего. Но явно сошедшим в Чертоги раньше срока, если взглянуть на предначертанный ему путь. Может, заблудился? Принять зримый облик, да отправить его, что ли, обратно...

Гном осмотрелся. Не выпуская из рук топор, медленно обошел Зал по периметру. Остановился возле одной из колонн недалеко от входа, скинул с плеча скатку и принялся обустраиваться. Движения скупые, неторопливые; взгляд уверенный. Нет, такие не заблуждаются, такие приходят туда, куда им нужно. До срока явился, не иначе — за кого-то из своих просить. И наверняка без создателя его не обошлось.

Достав из мешка несколько деревяшек, гном сложил их на полу, насыпал горсть какой-то трухи, чиркнул огнивом; посыпались искры, и почти сразу же к потолку потянулся тонкий дымок костра. Костра! В Мандосе! Если бы Намо сейчас дышал, он бы задохнулся от негодования. Нет уж, не о чем с ним разговаривать. Побродит денек-другой, поймет, что сделать ничего не может, и отправится себе восвояси. Приняв решение, Намо удовлетворенно вернулся к созерцанию, совершенно позабыв, что гномы отступать не то что не любят — попросту не умеют.

Варда уже не один десяток раз зажигала на небосклоне звезды взамен дневного светила, а гном, казалось, вовсе не собирался покидать Чертоги. Днем он отправлялся обследовать многочисленные залы и переходы, и Намо не раз улавливал исходившее от эльфийских феар возмущение вторжением постороннего. К ночи гном возвращался в Тронный Зал, разводил костер и, усевшись спиной к колонне, смотрел в огонь и потягивал что-то из вместительной фляги. Намо даже невольно задумался: что тот станет делать, когда запасы топлива закончатся? Вскоре ему представилась возможность узнать ответ на этот вопрос.

Все началось с того, что его потревожил странный звук из глубины Чертогов: казалось, что-то рубят топором. Вернувшись в очередной раз после бесцельных блужданий, гном бросил рядом с лежанкой какие-то обломки. Намо пригляделся и с некоторой оторопью узнал характерную фактуру стула из Зала Суда. Гном отложил в сторону спинку и пару ножек, без труда разломал оставшиеся части руками и принялся разжигать огонь.

Едва Намо оправился от потрясения, как его поджидало новое испытание. Гном устроился рядом с костром, выудил из недр мешка точило и, положив на колени топор, начал править лезвие. Вззжжж! Пронзительный, вибрирующий звук достиг сознания Намо, причиняя почти физическую боль. Гном размеренно, словно в такт неслышной мелодии, двигал рукой. Вззззззжжж! Взззжжжжж! Проклятое скрежетание отражалось от гулких сводов и, многократно усиленное эхом, превращалось в настоящую пытку. Эру, воля твоя, неужели он должен это терпеть?!

Наконец звук прервался. Намо не мог вспомнить, когда он столь же радовался благословенной тишине Чертогов. Гном наклонил топор, изучая кромку на свет, нахмурился, плюнул на камень и занес руку... Вззззззззззжжжжжж!

Не выдержав, Намо принял зримый облик:  
— Кто ты, и что тебе нужно?  
Надо же, и глазом не повел, будто только того и ждал!  
Гном не торопясь отложил камень, приблизился к подножию трона и коротко поклонился, не спуская с Намо глаз.  
— Двалин, сын Фундина. К услугам Владыки.  
Намо фыркнул про себя. Избави Эру от таких услуг!  
— Что привело тебя в Мандос, Двалин, сын Фундина?  
— Я пришел за наследниками рода Дурина, ушедшими раньше положенного срока.  
— Такова их судьба.  
Гном метнул на него сердитый взгляд из-под кустистых бровей.  
— Целая ветвь была погублена! Судьба и так довольно поизмывалась над нашим родом.  
Намо постарался припомнить все, что ему было известно о последних событиях в жизни созданий Ауле.  
— Роду Дурина ничто не угрожает. Другая его ветвь прочна, от нее родятся будущие правители вашего народа.  
Гном нахмурился и с вызовом посмотрел на Намо.  
— Если отсечь тебе правую руку, разве ты не будешь жалеть о ней, хоть бы левая была сильна и ловка?  
Намо невольно перевел взгляд на татуированные пальцы гнома, все еще сжимающие древко топора. Если отсечь тебе... Что?! Смешно было бы вала бояться гнома, но это уже переходит всякие границы!  
— Мне неподвластны судьбы творений Ауле. Обращай свои просьбы к нему.  
— Я просил его, и он дал свое согласие, — гном спокойно выдержал пристальный взгляд. — Махал велел мне обратиться к тебе, как хозяину здешних Чертогов.  
Намо глубоко вздохнул. Стоило один раз дать слабину, и теперь любой считает себя вправе просить его нарушить незыблемый порядок.  
— Я вынужден отказать тебе, Двалин, сын Фундина: феа смертного не дано покинуть Чертоги и вернуться в мир живых.  
Гном упрямо выпятил челюсть.  
— Один раз такое произошло.  
Как знал! Ох, не надо было тогда Манвэ спрашивать. Но что это была за музыка...  
— Это был особый случай.  
— Конечно, эльфы всегда на особом счету. Пришла, спела — и пожалуйста.  
Да что б он понимал! Намо сжал пальцы на подлокотниках трона.  
— Песнь Лютиэн в своей гармонии могла соперничать с Музыкой айнур.  
Гном сложил на груди руки и насмешливо вскинул голову, умудряясь даже с высоты своего роста смотреть на Намо сверху вниз.  
— Слышал я эльфийское пение — будто патоку в уши льют, аж во рту сладко становится, — он выразительно сплюнул.  
— Ну, ты-то, конечно, умеешь лучше? — Намо позволил просочиться в голос иронии.  
Гном коротко хмыкнул, потянулся рукой за спину, остановился на полпути и задумчиво поскреб лысину.  
— А скрипку-то я с собой не взял... Подожди!  
Он развернулся и решительно зашагал в сторону входа.

Намо смотрел ему вслед, не веря, что все закончилось так быстро. От твердолобых гномов можно было ждать большего упрямства: пререканий, споров. Но уж жалеть об этом он точно не будет!

Гном так и не вернулся ни на следующий день, ни через неделю, ни через две.

Странно... Периодически бросая взгляд на остатки костровища, Намо поймал себя на мысли, что успел свыкнуться с тем, как тот шебуршится в углу и топает по коридорам. Как раз когда он уже подумывал передать забытые гномом вещи его сородичам, от Главного Входа послышалась знакомая тяжелая поступь.

Устроившись, как ни в чем не бывало, на своем месте, гном достал из-за пазухи несколько изогнутых дощечек. При определенном желании, в них угадывались заготовки для музыкального инструмента — довольно причудливого, надо сказать. Бурча себе под нос о том, что «ничего приличного в этом гребаном Валиноре не достанешь», гном развязал притороченный к поясу мешок и вытряхнул на пол ворох перекрученных жил, больше всего походивших на высушенные бараньи кишки.

Несколько дней гном молча сидел, прилаживал друг к другу деревяшки и натягивал жилы, время от времени задевая их на пробу пальцем, так что Намо каждый раз передергивало от резкого вибрирующего звука, который принимался метаться между колоннами, отражаясь от арочных сводов. Наконец, работа была закончена. Гном подошел к трону, довольно хмыкнул, уперев инструмент в сгиб локтя:  
— Ну, вот.

Намо только теперь в полной мере осознал, на что он себя обрек.

Гном поднял руку со смычком и коснулся струн. Это не было похоже на эльфийское пение. Это вообще не было похоже ни на что из слышанного Намо прежде. Гномья музыка была под стать им самим — такой же мощной, напористой, дикой, как пламя кузнечной печи, ярящееся за толстокаменными стенками. И он впервые вдруг распознал в этом неистовстве отзвуки горечи, грубой страсти, жадной до всего, что гномы считают своим, и готовности за это свое биться до конца. Слушать это не было никакого желания.

Глубоко вздохнув, гном запел, и Намо мысленно призвал все известные проклятия на голову ретивого кузнеца — создателя этих невыносимых существ. Видит Эру, последний раз он испытывал подобное, когда Мелькор пытался исказить тему Арды! Голос у гнома напоминал одновременно скрип несмазанной людской телеги и клекот проголодавшегося орла, не при Манвэ будет сказано. Разносясь по всему Залу, звуки ввинчивались в уши раскаленными гвоздями, и уберечься от них не было никакой возможности. Намо попытался сосредоточиться на словах, но разобрал лишь отдельные фрагменты про могучих воинов, закованных в несокрушимую броню, и огненных монстров — видимо, речь шла о битве против Моргота, в которой участвовали гномьи кланы.

Наконец гном опустил смычок, но радость, увы, оказалась преждевременной. Вновь коснувшись струн, он продолжил свое повествование, на этот раз о строительстве подземных чертогов Кхазад-Дума. Припомнив историю творений Ауле, Намо едва удержался от стона: выступление грозило растянуться не на один день. Он дождался окончания очередной части и поднял руку:  
— Довольно! Я услышал тебя, Двалин, сын Фундина. Вот мое решение: тебе дозволено вернуться в мир живых вместе с тем, за кем ты пришел. Кого ты назовешь?  
— Торина, сына Траина, сына Трора, Фили и Кили, сыновей...  
— Стой! — Намо нахмурился. — Речь шла лишь об одной феа.  
Гном поднял брови.  
— Я могу еще спеть.  
Намо внутренне содрогнулся.  
— Будь по-твоему. Забирай их и ступай.  
Гном поклонился и направился к выходу.  
— И не возвращайся. Хотя бы еще лет сто, а лучше сто пятьдесят, — пробормотал Намо, не замечая, как меняется предначертанная гному судьба.

***

— Здесь налево.  
— Направо.  
Торин сощурил глаза:  
— Я что, по-твоему, не помню?  
— Тебе прямо сказать, как по-моему?

Услышав в ответ, куда он может засунуть свое мнение, Двалин хмыкнул, вскинул скрипку и направился к правому проходу, весело оглаживая струны смычком:

— Кати-ка бочки скорей сюда,  
Скорей сюда, скорей сюда!  
Плесни-ка в кружку еще вина,  
Еще вина, еще вина...

Фили и Кили с ухмылкой переглянулись и дружно грянули, направляясь за ним:

— Налей-ка пива и эль сполна,  
И сидр! И грог! И еще вина,  
И выпьем все до дна!

Торин поморщился и, зажав уши ладонями, двинулся следом.


End file.
